


All in order

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which things are filedAs always let me know about tagging
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski implied
Series: The Noise Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 11
Kudos: 449





	All in order

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized that I should probably tag Age difference and then explain that while Peter and Stiles are soulmates Peter has morals and they remain platonic until Stiles initiates something, because for most of these fics Peter is still recovering from the fire and isn't really in a position to consent to sex either so they wait until Stiles is overage even though they are married.
> 
> Sorry that it took me almost ten fics before making a note of the consent issues.
> 
> Although the whole soulmate thing is a consent issue in and of itself.

The boy can't be old enough for this, he really can't but all the paperwork is in order, not a line of ink out of place, witness signatures legible as well as the child's own, and what even was that hodgepodge of letters even supposed to say, but they matched the birth certificates and the emancipation papers and everybody knew that Peter Hale was the boy's soulmate.

The young man sighed and straightened his coat as he stood up, all was in order and the child seemed serious about filing the papers today and well, he really had no reason not to.

Everything was in order after all.

The child stood as well.

"It is a bit unusual, normally these papers are filed with both present." The young man said, gathering the papers to copy and then file.

"I know that, but Peter had an appointment he couldn't miss and i have a research project die for my class and the celebration for Peter's recovery, you understand." The boy said, not making it a question.

The young man shivered, the child was much too adult, it was unnerving, he wish Peter Hale all the luck in the world for being stuck with the child as his soulmate.

"Of course, of course." He forced a smile, trying to hide his flinch at the teeth the child bared in answer, "I'll send you the confirmations and your marriage certificate when everything goes through."

The child nodded, "I expect it in a timely manner."

"Yes, of course." The young man nodded yet again, "Would you like me to walk you out?"

The child shook his head, "I can find my own way."

The child held out his hand and the young man took it with only a slight tremble, shaking it.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, perhaps I shall keep that in mind for next time I have need." The child looked up at him with that bared teeth grin.

'Please don't.' The young man thought as he watched the boy leave, knees giving out as the door clicked shut.

He looked at the papers he was to file and remembered the rumours about Peter Hale and how frightening he had been before the fire that nearly killed his family.

And he thought about the boy that had just left.

He stood up on unsteady legs.

'Peter and Stiles Stilinski.' He read on the marriage paperwork, 'They deserve each other, and I need to look into transferring.'

\---

A/n: asked for ideas for who to write for in this verse and had a need for the poor person that files the paperwork for the marriage of Stiles and Peter so there you have it.

No idea how filing for marriage really works so all made up here.


End file.
